The Night Blade
by svufannn1689
Summary: Bobby goes through a crisis. Most serious stuff happens at night, hence the title. Rating is mainly for language. Alex&Bobby.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's Note: I don't know if I should continue this. Just a little thought that popped into my head. I recently wrote a SVU/CI crossover but I am at a writer's block with that story. This is pretty much my only CI fic ever with the exception of the crossover so please R&R. Thanks.

Alex's stray wisps of hair fell around her face as she pulled her hair into a loose bun, penetrating it with a pencil to hold it in place. The moonlight of her dim apartment was the only thing illuminating her diminutive figure. She sighed as she pulled her gray sweat pants on and slipped her NYPD shirt over her bare torso. She walked to the large window at the end of her Manhattan bedroom. She gazed out to the city that never sleeps, the lights that never seemed to flicker even for a moment. She thought of Bobby and his four week vacation leave. Bobby never took vacations, so he accumulated what time he had and left a little over a week ago. There was no note, or letter. Bishop had just strolled in one day, Deakins behind her, explaining Bobby had decided to take a break and they were bringing Bishop in for a replacement.

'Great,' Alex had thought as Bishop had sat down diligently across from her, grabbing her newest case right off her desk.

"I need air," Alex heaved, throwing the curtains together as she grabbed her flip flops and the dog leash that sat on top of her desk. "Todo?" she asked as she walked into her dimly lit kitchen. She laughed as the little Scottish Terrier ran from behind the counter, bone hanging out of the side of her mouth, mimicking a cigarette. "Come here girl," Alex said, looping the dog collar around its neck and clipping the leash onto the collar.

Alex slipped her flip-flops on and grabbed her apartment key before turning around to grab her sweatshirt. She remembered it was cool out. She slipped it over her head and stuck her hands in the side pockets and slipped her key in there also. She held tight to her 3 year old Scotty dog's leash, careful to not let go. She couldn't imagine life before her.

She hurried down the stairs, shivering in the dark stair wells, pulling Todo along with her. She was thankful when the light of the lobby and the security guard standing near the elevators greeted her. The stair well always made her nervous, especially its lack of light.

"Good evening, Detective Eames!" the tall black night-shift security guard said with a grin on his face. "Or should I say good morning? It's nearly 2:00 A.M. What are you doing out this late? In Manhattan?"

Alex paused and turned to look at him. "Couldn't sleep," she said, forcing a weak smile.

The guard looked at her uneasily. "You know, New York City is not something to be messed with at night. I'd feel better if you just stayed in and went for a walk when it was light out," Daryl, the security guard said, walking towards her.

"Daryl," she said, patting him on the back with a smile. "You forget I'm a detective. I'll be fine."

"Alright," Daryl said, finally agreeing to let her continue. "See you when you get back," he said, nodding at her.

"Alright see ya," Alex said, hurrying out the door, the chilly night air blowing her loose strands of hair in her face.

She walked down the sidewalk, Todo pulling her forward. She passed a closed flower boutique and several other closed stores before she came to a street crossing, intersecting with a dark alley towards her left. She looked down the alley uneasily, suddenly concerned that she hadn't brought her gun or cell phone. She hurried across the street with Todo and continued her walk. She passed several more stores and strained her eyes to see the awning of a simple street stand, the kind that sell newspapers and candy. She walked for seven more minutes before reaching the stand.

"Hello," the vendor nodded to her as she walked by.

"Hey," she said back before Todo began to growl. "Shhh," she murmured to Todo as they continued to walk.

She looked back at the vendor and felt uneasy as the distance grew between her and the stand, inch by inch and foot by foot. She jumped at the sound of Todo's shrill bark and quickly turned back, only to run into a tall dark man wearing a large dark coat. He grabbed her arm and Alex began to kick.

"Alex, Alex!" the familiar sound of Bobby's voice soothed her as she began to quick kicking.

"Bobby?" she asked as she looked up with wide blue eyes.

Bobby didn't respond, but only let her arm go. His face was gray, stubble making itself evident all across his face, and the deep purple bags under her eyes weren't being shorted of their attention.

"What's wrong with you?" Alex asked, suddenly pulling away, her anger building up inside, but Bobby still didn't respond. "Why did you leave without telling me? Deakins says you might not come back. I thought we told eachother everything Bobby, so what the hell is going on?"

Bobby sighed as his shoulders relaxed. "Eames, I'm not sure I can continue work in this field."

"You can't even call me by my name? Alex?" Eames was nearly shouting now. "What the hell happened to you?" Alex said, pointing to the stubble and dark circles. Still, there was silence for Bobby, his now gray eyes still never leaving her bright blue. "Just forget this," Alex said, beginning to turn around after a moment. "_Fuck you_," she muttered as she stormed off down the sidewalk, never glancing back to the heartbroken Bobby Goren, the tears beginning to stream down his cheeks in a miserable attempt to let the pain escape.

TBC...?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same

A/N: Still don't really know where I'm going with this so if you read, please review, even if you hate it. If you don't R&R, I will not continue.

Alex huffed and puffed her way back past the street stand, nearly knocking over a pillar of newspapers, the old man leaping to retrieve it.

"Sorry!" Alex growled, practically dragging Todo along.

"Not a problem..." the old man said, picking up several of the newspapers that had not made it.

She was practically jogging now, her heart pounding faster and faster. She slowed her pace as she neared the intersection to the dark alley she had passed almost 30 minutes before. She peered down the alley as she hurried across and was greeted by the same eerie feeling as before. She nearly leaped onto the sidewalk when she heard footsteps behind her. She increased her pace as she saw the lobby doors to her apartment building in the distance. There was no one around her as she ran down this empty sidewalk, and she was too afraid to look back, too afraid to slow her pace. She didn't even have her badge on her. All she knew was that everytime her pace increased, so did the footsteps. Her mind raced for a solution as she ran faster and faster, Todo almost out-running her.

'It can't be Bobby,' she thought. 'The footsteps came from the alley.'

She heard the footsteps get closer and closer and she thought for sure that she wouldn't make it. She was just a short 15 feet from her apartment building now when the footsteps stopped all together, but never did Alex quit running. She nearly hugged the apartment building's door when she opened it and looked back, only to see no one there.

"Detective Eames!" Darryl nearly shouted, coming to her aid as she heaved heavy breaths and he gripped her arm before she collapsed. "What's wrong?"

"I heard someone- someone- someone running behind me as I passed an alley," Alex said, her breath returning to her slowly."

"Are you sure it wasn't a dog?" Darryl asked, releasing her arm when she caught her breath.

"I have no idea. But its nearly 3:30 A.M.," she said, glancing at the clock on the wall. "I didn't want to take any chances. I didn't even bother to turn around."

"Well whoever it was, they're gone now," Darryl said, peering through the glass doors.

"Yeah," Alex said, suddenly feeling silly. "It probably was a dog, attracted to Todo or something," she said, smiling down at the dog who wagged its tail in return. "I'm going up to bed," Alex said. "See you tomorrow night," she finished as she began to walk away.

"Take care and good night, Detective Eames," Darryl said, returning to his post near the elevators.

Alex stared up at the dark series of stairs in front her. Her apartment was 9 floors up and the stairs were only dimly lit. She acquired the same eerie feeling she had gotten from the alley earlier that night. She turned around cautiously and strolled over to the elevators.

"Going to take the elevator instead," Alex said, pointing towards the elevator, which opened immediately when she clicked the up button.

"Night Detective," Darryl nodded as the doors closed in front of her.

Todo began to lay at her feet and she could tell that Todo was tired. When the elevator doors opened she fumbled inside her sweatshirt pocket for her key, but her key was no where to be found.

'Fuck,' she thought as she walked out of the elevator, searching every pocket that she had in her sweat pants and in her sweatshirt. 'Maybe I didn't lock it' she thought hopefully. She walked to her apartment, the last one on the right, the stairs right across from her apartment. When she reached her apartment she fumbled with the doorknob, but no luck.

"Shit!" she nearly yelled before someone laid a hand on her back. She jumped at the touch and grabbed both the arms behind her.

"Relax," Bobby said, ripping his arms away from her death grip.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked, defensively crossing her arms across her chest. "Don't come here unless you're ready to tell me what's up and quit hiding things," she said, grabbing onto Todo's leash and walking towards the elevator to get a key from her super.

"Stop," Bobby said, laying a hand on her arm. "Need this?" he asked, revealing her key as he opened his right fist.

"How did you-"

"You dropped it when you walked away," he said as Alex took the key from his hand.

"Thanks," she said awkwardly.

"Alex, I've been trying to talk to you, but everytime I start, I don't know what to say," Bobby said slowly, his eyes to his feet.

"Well you could just blurt it out," Alex said, her tone softening. "Bobby," she said, placing a hand on his arm. "We tell eachother everything." When Bobby didn't respond, she tried a different approach as she unlocked the door to her apartment. "Come in."

Bobby shuffled his feet in her entryway before taking his coat off and hanging it on the coat rack.

"Do you want to sit on the couch?" Alex offered as she took a seat.

"Sure," Bobby said quietly as he walked over and sat down on the plush tan sofa.

After a few moments of silence, Alex began. "Were you running after me tonight when I was running home?"

"No," Bobby said, looking up at her, completely confused before _the shock set in and the stomach acid found a new way to make him get sick_1 "I'm going to be sick," Bobby said, running the bathroom.

Alex began to shake as she heard Bobby getting sick in the bathroom. 'What's happening?' she thought. 'When Bobby gets sick and cries, there's no hope for the rest of the world,' she thought solemnly.

When Bobby emerged several minutes later, Alex didn't skip a beat. "Bobby will you just tell me what the fuck is going on?"

Bobby settled on the couch, the color drained completely from his face. "Okay," he said quietly. "There was an accident."

TBC...?

1 Line from "Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off" by Panic! At the Disco


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same

A/N: Again, please R&R.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, an accident," Alex repeated to herself in slow, determined breaths. "Tell me about the accident Bobby," Alex said, placing a hand on his arm before he shuddered and moved away. He reached into his pocket and revealed a crumpled up note and he tossed it at her. Alex unfolded the wadded ball of thin parchment and read the beautiful cursive slowly to herself.

'And when was it that you discovered that you're mommy wasn't like all the other mommies?' Alex read to herself before noticing the stamp in the corner. '1996, Atlanta-2000, Sydney, Australia.'

"That stupid bitch," Alex nearly yelled while Bobby still remained quiet.

"Alex, that's not all," Bobby said quiet enough so strained ears could only barely hear it.

"What?" Alex asked.

"There was an accident. An accident at Carmel Ridge," Bobby said, his eyes bloodshot from a lack of sleep.

"Oh God Bobby," Alex said as her mind raced with thoughts. "Your mother?"

"Is dead," Bobby choked out, trying to maintain his composure while running his hands over his rough face.

"How could she do this?" Alex asked, her mind drawing a picture of Nicole Wallace, not missing a wrinkle or eyelash.

"I pushed her too hard last time," Bobby said, trying to find a reason or make an excuse. "I made her give up her family for the 3rd or 4th time."

"Bobby, you can't believe it was your fault," Alex said, getting upset. "Nicole Wallace is a manipulative little bitch. Look at what she's done to you. She's making you think its your fault."

"How did she do this and get away with it?" Bobby asked, his head in his hands. "I mean, how can the hospital rule this as a death of natural causes? I know that air pockets cause strokes but I know she had to have done it. And then I found the note on my door step and-" Bobby cut off. He walked to the window and gazed out at the awakening city.

"And what?" Alex inquired.

"And she's following us. She's watching us right now," Bobby said, looking around the city for possible clues.

"Bobby, she can't be," Alex said, attempting to sound rational.

"Oh but she is, Alex. The person running after you in the alley?" Bobby turned around and asked Alex, raising an eyebrow.

"And nothing. It was probably a dog or something."

"Don't make excuses, Alexandra," Bobby said, pointing a firm finger at her. "My mother is dead."

"I'll stop making excuses as soon as you stop making excuses," Alex said, becoming irritable from her lack of sleep. "You know this isn't your fault."

"Yet she took it out on me and not you, isn't that right Alex?"

"Yes but you're the one who's always driven her to the truth. It's not because you did something wrong. You did your job, as a cop."

"Well I don't want to be a cop if this is the kind of pay back I receive."

There was silence for a long while before Alex spoke up.

"We should tell Deakins," Alex said.

"No," Bobby said, shaking his head. "She started this as a personal affair, so it's going to end as a personal affair."

"I don't think you can handle this kind of situation," Alex tried to persuade. "We don't know how dangerous she is or what she's capable of, or what kind of people she's met."

"Alex, I can take care of it," Bobby said, grabbing his coat off the hook.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked as Bobby opened the door.

"Away," he said, slamming the door.

And just like that, the silence returned, so loud it was deafening.


End file.
